


Halcyon

by colorrosette



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Family, First Love, Forgiveness, Hate to Love, Second Chances
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-30 18:34:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12114717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colorrosette/pseuds/colorrosette
Summary: What would you do if you knew a loved one was doomed for tragedy if he continued to walk the path he paved for himself?Corrin was expecting an eternity of blackness after her battle against Takumi but instead awoke in her bedroom back in Hoshido on the day of her return and the haunting massacre at the square. Swearing to prevent history from repeating itself, Corrin makes it her unspoken mission to shower Takumi with the acceptance and love she couldn’t before.(CONQUEST & BIRTHRIGHT SPOILERS)





	1. Lament

**Author's Note:**

> This story has been marinating in my mind for the longest time and I finally decided to stop hermitting and bring it to life! There will be Conquest and Birthright spoilers so please read with caution! I actually still need to finish Birthright though...should probably get on that.
> 
> Please enjoy my second Fire Emblem fic! There are some parallels from Lifeline so if you catch any, that's lit!

Corrin stared at the ornate throne before her, her lips a tight line.

Just an hour ago, her father was resting on it, looking over the kingdom he thought he had conquered.

His soul had been devoured by a demon, possessed into a merciless king, an empty king, set on ruling both kingdoms of black and white, leaving a trail of blood and fire in his wake.

Just an hour ago, her father was alive.

No, that creature was not their father. He had passed many years ago, even her siblings agreed that he transformed into the wicked stranger that towered before them. For years he had forced her siblings to complete heinous tasks, like killing the son of a rebellion leader and threatening to burn an entire village that couldn’t pay taxes and being soldiers in general. Despite the royal blood that flowed through their veins, in his eyes, they were lowly expendable pawns.

But now, the old king’s rule of tyranny over Nohr had finally come to a close, as did this bloody war.

“Azura, Xander, Camilla, Leo, Elise. The war is finally over.” She said with a soft voice, the words tickled her tongue. Though she fought for weeks on end for this, not once did she imagine the words rolling off her tongue and into ears. But it was over, the last blade has been drawn. “Quickly, let’s free the remaining Hoshidan soldiers and release the prisoners.” She said, shifting her focus from the barren throne and to her family.

The princess flinched as she heard the swift cut of the air. Her breathing hitched and her heart stopped cold as she watched a familiar beryl arrow speed through the gap between her Leo and Azura and towards her. Despite how fatigued she was, she still managed to dodge the arrow by a hair, had she been just an ounce more tired it would’ve been the end.

In shock, Corrin watched the arrow pierce into the throne before vanishing with a lingering purple tinge.

“It can’t be…” She whispered. Her eyes darted to the harrowing sight before her.

Her younger brother stood at the entrance of the throne room. His body, engulfed in a dancing violet mist, was contorted awkwardly, his head facing the floor and his silvery bangs concealed his bangs.

“No... Takum—!“

“Betrayal…” He said, his voice distorted into a growl. His posture immediately straightened up, his gloved hand reaching for the frosty bow of the Fujin Yumi. His head shot up as he extended the bow back.

“I am _betrayal._ ” He roared, his once bright hazel eyes now a piercing bloody red. His breathing was uneven and guttural, and it seemed to echo across the chamber. The Nohrian Royal siblings didn’t share a word, astonished at the atrophy of Hoshido’s second prince.

“You…You’re alive, Takumi…” Corrin was the first to break the silence, trying to sound as calm as she could, despite her heart pounding so painfully she felt choked. “What happened…”

“The pain of betrayal…Yours and mine.” He said in a hushed tone. His expression writhed into a pained one, his eyelids shutting close. “It burns…BURNS.” His eyes opened wide, his orbs still a flashing ruby but with a thin border of tears welling up. It was so miniscule that only Corrin noticed, sending another pang of discomfort to her chest.

“I must…NO. I WILL… kill you…KILL YOU…” He pulled the bow back even further.

Corrin grit her teeth and tightened her grip on the Shadow Yato. “Takumi, snap out of it! Please…” She pleaded desperately, she had just striked down her father and heard Ryoma’s final words, her heart would shatter if this ends up the way she was fearing.

“I will…kill you…lost sister… Die, CORRIN!” His fingers released the box and the arrow darted through the air towards her. She jumped out of the way, but made she not to go behind her siblings, fearing the worst would happen to them too.

“Because of you…” He groaned. “Betrayal…Death…Murder…” He repeated those three bone chilling words over and over. He seemed lost in those words, loosening his grip on the legendary weapon and facing the floor.

“He’s gone mad,” Leo said, flipping open the Brynhildr, extending his palm.

“Leo, no!” Corrin exclaimed before stepping forward to her Hoshidan brother. “Takumi, stop this! The war is over! King Garon has been defeated! There’s no reason to fight each other anymore!” She prayed to the Gods that at least a fragment of her words went through to him. The gods answered her, though it wasn’t the response she desperately wanted.

“War…betrayal…death…murder…That is all there is…all there ever was between us…and all there ever will be…” The words dripped like venom off his tongue. “I will not…be swayed…War…betrayal…death.

“Dammit Takumi! Please, stop this madness and listen to me for a change!” She shouted, hot tears rimming her eyes. Her emotion had filled her cup and were not at the brink of overflowing onto the battlefield. She had worked so hard this entire journey, pushing and suppressing those emotions but now she was at her limit.

“Corrin wait! I’m afraid he can’t be reasoned with…” Azura said, a drop of sweat slipping down her porcelain cheek. “You’re not going to want to hear this, but…”

“He’s already gone…isn’t her, Azura?” Corrin said dryly, her back facing her sister.

Azura’s golden eyes widened before she gulped, tightening her hands grip on her javelin. “Yes…he must be possessed by something, like King Garon was.”

Corrin stayed silent and watched her brother’s rigid movements. It was like some sick apartition was playing with his body like a puppet master.

“I’m guessing when he threw himself off the Great Wall of Suzanoh he was already…” Her voice wavered, staring at her aloof brother. Azura was the most distant to him out of the other siblings yet she cherished their rare moments and brief conversations, as they were always very interesting and wise.

“No! I can’t accept that. Takumi is stronger than that, than that demon possessing him!” Corrin said.

“Shut up…Corrin! It’s all your fault…Hoshido Is dead…All your fault!” Takumi spat. “You destroyed…my kingdom…my family…If you die…I can rest…if you die…the pain…the pain…The pain will stop…if I kill you!” A rogue tear escaped his eyes and raced down his cheek, his expression still as hard as stone.

Corrin’s heart dropped as the tear fell to the carpet. “Takumi! Please, my brother. Please don’t cry!”

“Damn you…” Xander gripped the handle of Siegfried and swung the legendary weapon, its obsidian black blade facing the Hoshidan prince. “How dare you say those threats to my little princess!”

“Corrin, Xander is right. We have to fight him. His mind is…not well…it’s too far for us to reach. The monster has latched on to his regrets, to his resentment and bitterness. His heart and mind have been pushed past the point of no return.” Azura said. “We have to stop him before more innocent lives are lost.”

“I agree, anyone who speaks such vile words to my precious little sister will not live to see another day.” Camilla said in a velvety yet chilling voice.

“Wait, don’t move!” Corrin commanded. “That’s an order!”

“Corrin…” Azura stood, her mouth hung agape.

Corrin’s tight grip on her weapon loosened and it swung to her side.

“No, you can’t be serious…” Leo gasped, already grasping the upcoming events.

Corrin shook her head at her battle-ready siblings. “Takumi has every right to be angry with me.”

“Big Sister Corrin, you can’t be serious!” Elise pleaded, stepping towards her.

“Elise!” She shouted, surprised at the sharp crescendo of her voice. “Elise, please. Don’t move, everyone please.”

Even the youngest of the Nohrian siblings caught on to her plan. Crystal tears quickly shed and slid down Elise’s flushed cheeks. “Big sister…”

“I am to blame for so much heartache in his life…” Corrin said in a hushed voice. “I chose this path. I do not regret it…but I must take responsibility for it. There’s only one way to atone for my sins.”

Slowly, Corrin made her first step towards Takumi and the purple fog that covered him.

Azura gasped as it all clicked. “Y-You don’t intend to—.“ Helplessly, she watched as Corrin talked closer and closer. “Wait, Corrin! It’s too dangerous, please! Come back!”

“Sister! No!” Leo exclaimed, reaching out for her.

“Corrin, I can’t lose you again!” Xander shouted.

The pleads of her siblings flooded her ears, each one striking her heart, leaving a lingering and sharp pain.

_My family…thank you for loving me so dearly and being so wary. But even now, I still believe in Takumi._

Corrin made her last step before standing straight and tall, just ten steps away from him.

“Corrin…Betrayal…Death…Must…kill you…” Takumi growled, his fingers inching for his weapon again.

“Takumi…I know I’ve never been there for you like a sister should…I’ve cause you more suffering than words could explain and I couldn’t save you at the Great Wall…” She took a deep breathe in. “This all grieves me more than you will ever know, but I will not fall here on this day.” _Because I trust you._ “I won’t let you kill me, but the very least I can do…is accept all of your anger.”

Takumi stood still and for a moment Corrin really believed that it was all over and all was forgiven.

Abruptly, his body snapped up and violently pulled back the bow. “Death! Murder! BETRAYAL!! I will kill you, Corrin! I…WILL…KILL YOU!!”

Corrin felt a painful lump trembling in her throat and struggled to swallow it. “Takumi! If you’re going to aim that thing at anyone, aim it at me. I’m the one you want!” She demanded, pointing her blade at him. “Go on then! Loosen your arrow, Brother!”

“DIE!” Takumi shouted, his voice sound like a disharmonic blend of two voices. His hands released and the final thing she saw were the tears streaming down the pleading face of her precious little brother for a split second, before contorting into the lifeless expression that tormented her just moments before.

“ _CORRIN!”_

_“BIG SISTER!”_

_“NO!’_

* * *

_What…where am I?_

_Why does it feel like my body is being crushed, what is this immense pressure?_

_This paralyzing darkness is so…lonely and suffocating._

_Is this what Takumi felt throughout the war? From the moment Mother was murdered in cold blood along with the innocent Hoshidans?_

_No. This resentment is so overwhelming I can’t think straight, everything is so blurry. He must’ve felt this even before._

_All of this feeling of lament and anger and resentment and so much more, it was all manifesting in him and devouring him from the inside. I…I couldn’t do anything about it. No, I didn’t._

_Oh Takumi…_

_I’m so sorry for making you feel so alone during this war. I hope in the afterlife, you would find it in your heart to forgive your selfish older sister._


	2. Advent

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just wanted to let you know there will be a lot of time skips coming up, you all know how the game starts so i didn't want to take up too much time writing about that. there are some discontinuities from the game but they're on purpose! anywhale, onto the chapter!

The air was fresh and crisp, with zephyr gales pulling at the young prince’s silvery tresses. Since the break of dawn he had been training in the castle’s garden, surrounded by nothing else but the bugs, forest life, and the towering blooming tree. He reached for an arrow and put his legs apart, winding back his bowstring. He shut one of his hazel eyes to focus on the worn-out target 20 feet away from him. Despite his bangs tickling his eyes, his mind didn’t stray for a moment from the painted red circle in the heart of the target. He released his fingers and watched the arrow cut through the air and into the target. He walked up to it and frowned, he had missed the dead center by a few millimeters.

“Still have more work to do…” He chastised himself before placing his treasured Fujin Yumi down on the table near him. Though he was unfazed by his performance, as he was constantly striving to improve himself since he would wield the ancient weapon.

His eyes squinted as he saw the bright white sun above him, frowning once again as he walked over to the largest blooming tree. He dropped to the roots of the tree and rested his head on the trunk, enjoying every ounce of shade the mighty tree gave. His eyes fluttered closed, listening to the soft whistle of the wind and the tickling sensation of his hair brushing his cheek. He heard the little nibbling of a squirrel and the buzz from a dragonfly’s twin wings. A soft hum protruded his ear drums and he opened one eye and looked up.

On the near peak of the blooming pink tree, he saw a young kinshi perched happily in a bird nest. The young bird was watching the billowy cloud race above them, ignorant to the curious prince below it.

“That’s odd…” He mused to himself. The bird nest had been vacant and barren ever since he could remember, even his oldest sibling mentioned he had never seen a bird in it.

As if the bird could sense his thoughts, the bird’s head turned and made direct contact to the prince. It tilted its white feathery head, blinking its black onyx eyes. Embarrassingly, the young prince almost jolted when the bird hopped off the ledge of the nest and made a beeline to him.

His quickened breath quickly relaxed as the bird was hovering a foot away from his nose.

Now that the bird was within immediate proximity, he noticed it had silver feathers with yellow tips, instead of the traditional pure white other kinshi adorn.

Hesitantly, he lifted his hand, his index finger extended. His heart fluttered with child-like elation as the bird almost immediately perched onto his finger.

“Well hello there,” he said, a smile gracing his porcelain face. “It’s been a while since I had a guest while I was training.”

The bird chirped out a whistle, gleefully responding. It hopped along his finger, as if dancing.

He chuckled. “Well, it’s very nice to meet you too, I’m Takumi.”

* * *

_I can’t…breathe._

_Hnng…I can’t…_

Gasping, Corrin jolted up from the sheets and winced from the intense pounding of her heart. She gripped her chest and felt an abrupt splitting pain in her head.

She whimpered, even her worst wounds from battle couldn’t compare to this. Her eyes shut closed as small beads of sweat formed on her brow.

Then, as quickly as it appeared, the pain vanished. Slowly, she opened her ruby eyes and finally took in her familiar yet foreign surroundings. She saw the light streaming in through the paper windows and a red and green ornate puppet sitting in the corner, she recalled fighting many Hoshidans who used it as a mount.

“This…isn’t this my room back in Hoshido?” Her eyebrows furrowed together, she peeled the sheets off and stepped onto the floor, the cold floor sending a shudder through her spine.

_Why am I here?_

“Ah, I see you’ve awaken, Corrin.” A soft bell-like voice said. Corrin quickly turned, ready to draw her sword, but immediately gave a sigh of relief.

“Mother…” She said with a smile. The queen of Hoshido gave her a lovely smile, her hands holding a wooden tray with two cups of green tea and some grass jelly.

“We were so worried when you suddenly collapsed like that. I’m so sorry that tell you so sudden.” Mikoto said as she placed the tray down.

“Wait, what do you mean…?” Her eyes widened. “Where am I?” Her head turning in every direction. “You can’t be here, Mother…you’re, you’re –.” Her voice trembled, she couldn’t bring herself to say the truth.

Her mother looked at her with concerned eyes, “My sweet girl, are you okay? Did you have a nightmare?”

“Yes, I mean no. It wasn’t a nightmare! I had just defeated Father and the war had been over and then…” Her voice became a whisper.

_Takumi…_

“What is all commotion about ending the war? Has she awoken, Mother?” Ryoma peaked his head from the doorway and locked eyes with his frantic sister.

“Ryoma…” She said breathless, her hands desperately reaching for her Yato but the search for fruitless. Her legendary sword was nowhere near her side. “You’re alive…” She turned to her distressed mother.

_You’re both alive._

Ryoma looked at her confused before crossing his arms, the silent room was lit with the sound of his red armor brushing against each other. “Of course I’m alive, whatever would make you think otherwise?”

“Uh…” Corrin’s mind was racing. _Wasn’t I back at the throne room with Xander and everyone? Why am I here? Is this…the afterlife? Wouldn’t the dead know they died though?_

“Corrin?” Ryoma mused once more.

Corrin clenched her fists and looked to her feet. “I’m sorry, I must be frazzled from a nightmare.”

“Hm…it seems that finding out you are from Hoshido gave you quite a scare. First you fainted then you had a nightmare. What was the dream about, do you remember?” Ryoma asked.

“I fainted?”

The Crown Prince of Hoshido nodded. “After mother told your origin story, that you were originally a princess of Hoshido but was kidnapped by King Garon, you immediately fainted. You’re lucky that Kaze was nearby to catch you, or you would’ve had a rough bruise on your head or even a concussion.”

Corrin frowned slightly. _So, is this from back when I first came to Hoshido? But that doesn’t make any sense!_

“I…I don’t….” Corrin stammered and took a step back. Nowhere in her journey was she ever prepared for a moment like this!

“Corrin, it’s okay.” Her mother said, her voice immediately placating the storm in her mind. “It must’ve been a lot to process, take some time to yourself. We don’t want you to be unsure. You will need time to think all of this through and search your soul. ”

“Unsure? Unsure of what?”

Mikoto raised her eyebrows. “Oh, so you don’t remember this either…”

Corrin shook her head as Ryoma stood a little straighter.

“My sweet girl, I had offered you a place back into the family, the Hoshidan Royal Family.” She smiled, gently patting Corrin’s head. “You can be back to where you belong.”

* * *

It was all happening so quickly yet there were blotches of memories scattered as time reeled past her. How long has it been since she found out her history, the first time? Time seemed to move so sporadically during the war, when Elise almost bled out from a deep wound, time was mocking her, as if telling her to savor every last second. Time seemed to speed up by the tenfold whenever Corrin rested her eyes in her bed before the start of another battle. But now, time had betrayed her beyond words. How cruel the Gods were.

Taking her back to the day her reality and sense of happiness was torn to shreds, making her question her identity and fate as a Nohrian Royal with Hoshidan blood coursing through her veins. And in another moon’s passing, her mother would be gone.

Corrin’s eyes widened as she heard the sharp clang of swords clashing together.

“Corrin behind you!” Ryoma shouted as he overpowered the faceless, giving him a time to breathe.

She whipped her head around and saw the Faceless raising its gauntlet at her. She jumped back and tightly gripped her weapon.

Her blood immediately chilled her from the inside out.

_It’s…the Ganglari!_

With a sharp cry, she ran towards the Faceless before swiftly cutting through it.

She felt her blood run icy cold as she watched the Faceless disintegrate into the purple mist that surrounded it.

She looked at the battlefield raging before her. Ryoma was watching her with overwhelming concern in his eyes before tearing his focus off of her and onto an approaching faceless. Hinoka was tightly gripping onto the reigns of her pegasus before lunging at a Faceless with great speed, Sakura tightly wrapping one arm around her sister, her other desperately clinging onto her staff.

Corrin grit her teeth together and noticed the four Faceless that had managed to surround her. Her eyes looked down at the cursed weapon and held it tighter.

_Now isn’t the time to be angry at the situation, Corrin. Above all, you have to save your siblings!_

* * *

 

He thought today was just like any other day. He would spend his morning training, then tend to royal duties, then train once more. He was so used to his routine, though he didn’t mind it. In fact, he came to adore the simplicity of his life though he knew the looming tension from the Nohrian Kingdom would lead to some tumult son. Though he never fathomed his retainer would bring _this_ news, not after so many years.

Once Hinata’s words hit his ears, he stopped cleaning the bow and stared at Hinata’s eyes. Despite his eyes glistening from anticipation, his gaze was so intense that Hinata felt a chill run up his spine.

 “What? Sister has returned?” Takumi asked, breathless and shaken.

Hinata gulped, it had been a while since he last saw Takumi like this. “Y-Yes. I was told by Lord Ryoma to let you know. She had just returned from a battle with him, apparently she saved Lady Hinoka and Sakura’s lives.”

“I…I don’t understand. So Sister and Ryoma went off to battle together?” Takumi asked, feeling an unfamiliar painful sensation bubble in his core.

Hinata nodded. “Yes, it would appear so.”

Takumi’s bright eyes dimmed a bit, Hinata gasped as he noticed the change.

“But don’t worry! Your sisters are fine, safe and sound in fact! I heard that Lady Corrin is a very skilled and capable warrior.” Hinata assured him, though he was slightly confused at Takumi’s shift, but knew there was a time and place for everything.

“Ah, yes. That’s…good to hear,” Takumi’s voice somewhat monotone.

“Milord,” Oboro chimed in, “is all alright? We thought you would be ecstatic at this news.” She said quite frankly. Even now she could still remember how distraught and confused Takumi was when he had first found out Corrin as well as the King did not return from their visit to Nohr. The memory of the young prince tightly gripping her as he messily sobbed was still ingrained in her mind.

Takumi slowly shook his head, walking over to put down the bow. “I am. It’s just…I don’t know how to feel exactly. I have little to no memories of her yet we share the same blood. It’s just…” His voice drifted off.

“Well, there’s no time like now to build that relationship with her!” Oboro said with a smile, attempting to cheer him up.

“Yes.” Takumi gave her a weak smile. “You’re right.”

Oboro’s smile turned into a slight frown as Takumi looked away. Something was bothering him deeply yet it wasn’t her place as his retainer to pry.

Hinata cleared his throat uncomfortably. “Lady Mikoto wanted you in the Throne Room so the entire Royal Family could meet. She said she is expecting you there in a few minutes.”

“Alright, let’s head over now.”

“Would you like me to clean up the training yard for you?” Oboro mused.

Takumi shook his head. “No worries, I’ll probably be back here after our meeting.”

She looked at him oddly but went along with it.

The trio made their way out of the garden and into the heart of the palace. The air remained stagnant and heavy as they walked through the colorful and bright castle walls. The image of young Takumi clinging onto her kept dogging Oboro’s mind over and over again, deepening her ever present frown. Hinata didn’t think too much of Takumi’s reaction, as he was used to the occasionally moody Prince by now, given their ten plus years of friendship.

As for the Second Prince of Hoshido, his mind was anything but silent like the air around him. His thoughts kept repeating over and over again in a crescendo.

_Why didn’t Ryoma call me to join?_

_I could’ve helped save Sakura and Hinoka._

_I would’ve went in a heartbeat to save my sisters!_

_I…I don’t understand._

Slowly, his hand fisted in a ball, his nails digging deeply in into his palm. The pain was nothing compared to the overwhelming tightness in his chest.

* * *

Corrin stared at the Hoshidan throne room. She never took the time to really take it in, but the style of the two kingdoms were drastically different. Hoshidan architect really took in inspiration from the rising sun and dawn while Nohr was styled based on the setting sun and dusk. The throne was especially breathtaking, seemingly handmade and ornamented with elaborate golden rods, looking like a golden blooming lotus. The pop of color from the red and purple vanished any sense of intimidation or fear, a sharp contrast to her Father’s throne. Simply seeing him leaning on it made a wave of uneasiness wash over her.

“The Hoshidan throne is surely a sight to behold,” Ryoma said with a proud smile. “It has been in our palace for over ten generations and there is an intricate ceremony for the crown prince to become king.”

“I can hardly remember what the throne back in Nohr looks like, it certainly has been a long time.” Azura said wistfully.

“Yes, it is very different compared to the one back at home.” Corrin’s eyes widened as she realized what she just said. “I mean…”

“Don’t worry about it, Corrin.” Hinoka assured her. “We don’t expect you to accept this as _home_ immediately, it has been years after all.”

Sakura nodded. “Y-Yes! Everything must be so foreign to you, Big Sister.”

Corrin smiled genially. “Yes, thank you for being understanding.” When her siblings focused their attention on Ryoma, she pouted slightly before looking down at her feet.

_Big Sister._

_There was never a moment during my journey that I forgot I was of Hoshidan lineage but being here just makes it so much more prominent._

_Am I ready? To take that step again, away from them and cause them so much grief? Am I…_

“Takumi, you’ve arrived.” Ryoma said.

Hastily, Corrin’s head shot up and locked eyes with her younger brother.

His hazel orbs glistened with anticipation and exhibited so much life. Simply seeing him with free will lifted burden off her shoulders. She couldn’t fully grasp how moments ago he was staring straight through her with lifeless ruby eyes, his bow pulled back and ready for release. Now he was alive and well, walking straight towards her.

“Corrin, this is the Second Prince of Hoshido and your little brother Ta—.”

“Takumi.” Corrin said in a soft breath. It took every ounce of strength in her not to lunge at him and embrace him tightly, to not ruffle his hair and flick his forehead for succumbing to the evil, not to promise him that she will never let him fall so far again.

But she knew better and she knew the immense distance between them even more.

The prince took one more step before her before crossing his arms and eyeing her up and down, cocking an eyebrow at her bare feet on the red carpet.

“Welcome back, Sister.” He said rather coldly, ice dripping off his words.

_Well…I don’t know what else I expected from him,_ Corrin thought as a drop of sweat slid down her cheek. She wasn’t naïve to expect anything different from their first encounter month back but his indifference tugged painfully at her heartstrings.

“Nice to meet you again, Takumi.” She said with a curt bow, her heart painfully beating in her chest.

“Same.” He said tersely.

Hinoka roughly grabbed his shoulder. “Hey now. Show some respect to your long-lost sister!” She said darkly with a sweet smile, her grip on his shoulder tightening with each word. For a second he looked fearfully, gulped before returning a bow.

“It’s nice to meet you again, Sister.” He said before scowling at his older sister. “What did I miss”

“We were just admiring the throne.” Sakura said. “We’re only a few months away from Big Brother’s birthday, soon we’ll have a new king.”

“Hm…did you tell Corrin about the power within the throne?” Takumi mused.

Sakura shook her head. “No, b-but I will now!” She spouted bashfully. “The throne is infused with the power of the First Dragons. Long ago, twelve dragons waged war on each other to determine who would control all of humanity. And –.”

“That’s enough history for one day.” Takumi interjected, ignoring the flustered and dejected Sakura. “It is said that those who sit on it regain their true form and mind. Sister, why don’t you try sitting on it?”

Mikoto clapped her hands together and smiled warmly. “That’s a great idea. Would you try sitting on the throne for a moment?”

Corrin’s lips tightened into a straight line. She remembered the first time she was asked to sit on the throne, she was so hurt that it felt like her heart was going to burst.

“Do…you not trust me? Do you think I’m under some kind of Nohrian spell?”

Mikoto gasped sharply, shaking her head. “No! We are not questioning your alliance but to some degree, I do agree with Takumi. I just wonder if the Nohrians have been sealing your memories…If so, maybe this special throne could help bring those lost pieces back. Those sweet memories of me and your siblings…”

_If I were to sit on the throne, would I lose my memories of the future? Or would it reveal so much more to me about this period._

She peered at Takumi, he gasped a bit when he noticed her and quickly broke eye contact.

_No, I can’t risk losing these memories. Everything would fall back into a cycle and Takumi…_

Takumi’s red piercing eyes flashed in her mind, making her break into cold sweat.

“I see…” Corrin said, her voice in a hushed whisper.

“I’m sorry, Corrin. I didn’t mean to push you towards something you don’t want.”

She shook her head. “It’s fine Mother. Thank you for being so understanding.”

“Hmph.” Takumi said, rolling his eyes.

Very casually, Hinoka sharply elbowed him, sweet smile still present.

A young man with spectacles walked into the throne room and bowed at the royal family.

_Yukimura!_ Corrin thought back to the time she faced him as she was trying to breach Hoshido. At first, he was hesitant to draw his weapon when it came to their battle, mentioning how it would immensely disappoint her mother. Even after her passing, he was still loyal beyond words.

“Excuse me, Lady Mikoto. The ceremony is about to begin.” He said as he stood straight, adjusting his glasses.

“Thank you, Yukimura. Corrin, you probably don’t remember him, but this is Yukimura. He is one of our strategists and brightest leaders. We would be lost without him!”

Bashfully, Corrin bowed and introduced herself.

It was so odd meeting Hoshidans again. Within the span of months, they would face each other with their weapons drawn and ready.

“You are too kind, milady. Though in truth, I still have much to learn. That said, I am here to help in any way I can, Lady Corrin.”

“Corrin, I know it is very last minute but I’d like to make a public announcement about your present here. You’ve only been back for a day yet there are already rumors circulating about Nohrian spies infiltrating the castle. I would like to end their rumors once and for all.” Mikoto explained. “Yukimura, is everything okay?”

“Yes, milady. The people are beginning to gather at the plaza.”

“Wait, the announcement is today?” Corrin asked, panicked.

Her mother halted, looking at her oddly. “Yes, my dear. Is everything alright?”

“I-I…” Her fingers inched towards her Ganglari. “Y-Yes! I just wasn’t expecting to address the Hoshidan townspeople so soon! I wouldn’t want to embarrass the royal family!”

Mikoto gently wrapped her arms around her. “My sweet child, do not fret. You’ll be fine, we are all here for you. Your family is here for you.”

Corrin’s eyes welled up as she felt the warmth of her mother engulfing her. Her heart was a melting pot of emotions.

She was so grateful that she was able to have even more day with her Mother yet bitter that time would make her relive her mother’s death again. She can count how many times her mother embraced her on one hand. There’s so much to talk about and learn from her mother yet little to no time, the top half of the hourglass was nearing emptiness.

Her stomach sank as her mother pulled away and nodded with an assuring smile.

“Corrin, I’ve arranged for your Takumi, Hinoka, Ryoma, and Sakura to give you a quick tour. I thought you might want to get to know the area a little bit before this event. I need to speak with Yukimura first, but I’ll meet you at the plaza soon.”

Hinoko nodded. “We’d be more than happy to show her around. Thank you, Mother.”

“Azura, do you mind going with them as well?” Azura perked up and nodded.

“Not at all, it would be my pleasure.”

Corrin grinned. “Thank you, Azura.”

She was itching for some alone time with Azura. Azura was always so mysterious since their first encounter, it wouldn’t be a surprise is she also retained some memories of the future. If anything, she would have some words of wisdom and guidance for her.

Takumi watched them before turning away, sticking his nose in the air and huffing a quiet _hmph_ quiet enough for Hinoka to miss it.

“I can’t wait to show you around! I think you’ll l-love it here.” Sakura cheered, hopping towards her long lost older sister. “This way!” She pointed to the east entrance of the throne room and led the way.

“Thank you, Sakura. A guided tour sounds like a great. Would you mind if we stopped by my room for a quick second? I have to drop off something.” Corrin said, her fingers grazing the obsidian blade, as if checking to see if it was still by her side.

Mikoto watched her children exit the room, her heart swelling from joy at the sight of her family finally reunited after so many seasons.

“I hope Corrin is truly okay with all of this…” She sighed, relaxing her shoulders.

“Yes, I can’t imagine the position she’s in. It’s a lot to process. That said, I think her return is a message from the gods.” Yukimura said wistfully.

“Yes, I believe so soon.” She turned to face her trusted advisor with solemn eyes. “Yukimura, please watch over Corrin for me. Please make sure she leads a wonderful life filled with joy and her family by her side.”

Yukimura was stunned, adjusting his glasses again. “E-Excuse me? I mean, of course Lady Mikoto. But I’m sure she’ll do just fine with your guidance.”

She clasped her hands together and took a deep breath. “Yes, I only hope that it will be enough.”

 


	3. Mother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything goes according to Garon's plan with the Ganglari exploding within Hoshidan walls, leaving Corrin with the ashes and destruction

_This can’t be happening._

_Why…Why is it in his hands…_

Frantic, Corrin took a step back and felt a thundering chill crawl up her spine. Her pupils trembled from the site of the tall towering man in the cloak, his right-hand wielding the twisted demonic sword. Despite the hood shielding his face, she could make through the wicked grin plastered on his face.

Mocking her.

Letting her know that she had lost.

_Why is the Ganglari in his hands?_

_T-There’s no way…I had put that cursed weapon away in my room, I even locked it in the closet._

The hooded man made his way through the crowd, splitting them like the sea. The townspeople gasped and stepped back at the sight of the Ganglari. A mother nearly yelped as she pulled away her child who was curiously reaching for the lingering purple hue floating around the blade.

Ryoma ran up and stood before his family, knees bent and sheathing the Raijinto. “How dare you disrupt my little sister’s return. Put down your weapon and leave this place.” His deep voice booming and echoing off the buildings surrounding the square. There was a quiet lull as the stranger simply stood there, making the air stagnant and chilling.

“NO!” Corrin broke the silence as she helplessly watched the hooded man pay no mind to the Crown Prince and thrust the Ganglari into the stoned floor, rocks and pebbles flying in all directions. A sinister glowing violet sphere slowly engulfed the sword. Corrin’s ruby eyes immediately darted to her frightened mother. Mikoto was cautiously stepping back, one hand covering her agape mouth. Her eyes were bouncing from the Ganglari, to the townspeople, to Corrin.

“Corrin…run…quickly!” She urged her.

Corrin’s throat ran dry as she struggled to get any words off her tongue, her mouth silently opening and closing. Her mind was dogging from one thought to another a mile a second.

_What do I do?_

_I don’t have a weapon to attack him…_

_There’s no time for everyone to run away…_

_Mother._

_I can’t have history repeat itself, not like this!_

_I…I can’t –!_

The blast from the Ganglari self-destructing and the screams pounded painfully on Corrin’s ear drums as she darted to her mother, wrapping her arms around her and shielding her. Corrin winced as her body rolled against the cobbled path as she met the floor from tackling her mother. The impact of the blast behind her threw her across like a rag doll. But the pain from her burns and ripped skin was nothing compared to what she felt the first time around, she would never take the latter.

“Gods…I left the Fujin Yumi back in the palace…” Takumi cursed to himself, his hands instinctively reaching for his bare back where the arrows usually rested.

“Sakura! Go check to see if Mother and Corrin are alright!” Ryoma commanded, as his grip tightened on the sheath of the sword, fueled from his bubbling anger and adrenaline rushing through his veins.

 “Y-Y-Yes!” Sakura cried out, her voice cracking and trembling. Her legs trembled and felt as if the lost all of their strength. “I…I can’t move…” She whispered to herself as she used her staff as a cane to help her up, her fingertips tremored as she tightly griped the shaft. She released a yelp as she nearly fell over.

“I got Sakura, Ryoma!” Hinoka said, rushing over and helping the youngest up to her feet.

“You there!” He shouted as his eyes cut daggers into the mysterious man. When the man continued to remain silent, Ryoma charged, his battle cry quaking everyone to their bones. The Raijinto cut through the man like paper, Ryoma gasping as it dawned upon him that his world nearly came crashing down by an illusion.

The kingdom of Nohr didn’t even have the honor to send in an actual soldier but instead used one of their many tricks up their sleeves, toying with Hoshido.

_How like them._

Corrin felt her body aching from all over, every inch of her skin of crying for attention, bloodied and dirtied from the gravel thrown about. She winced as she tried to lift her body off of her mother and thanked the Gods when she saw Mikoto’s chest heaving up and down, they were small pockets of breathes, but regardless, she was breathing.

She was alive, even if it was by a thin strand.

Hot tears welled up in Corrin’s eyes as she quickly changed positions and rested her mother’s head on her lap.

“Mother…mother…” She whimpered in disbelief.  She gasped as tears fell onto her mother’s pale face and hastily wiped them off her warm cheek.

_I…I did it. I changed history. Mother is…_

“Mother!” Hinoka cried out, still aiding Sakura. “Sister, how is she?”

“She’s alive!” Corrin nearly burst into tears. Saying it out loud made her heart sing.

_Alive…she’s alive._

“Hinoka, please help me get to mother as soon as possible! T-There’s not much time, her wounds could be gravely deep!” Sakura pleaded.

Hinoka nodded and used her body as support to carry her sister through the gravel and destruction. Hinoka felt her body grow a chilling cold, bodies and pieces of buildings were scattered around. The sound of a child’s shrill cry could be echoes from the courtyard.

“Takumi!” Hinoka began.

“I’m already on it!” He said as he rushed towards the confused and injured little boy. The young boy was bleeding from her forehead, a thick line of blood slowly making its way down to his chin.

“Mommy! Where’s my mommy!” He wailed. “Prince Takumi, where…where is my mommy?” He pleaded.

Takumi hastily scooped him up and allowed him to cry into his shirt. He placed a gentle hand on the back of the child’s head and cooed reassuring words.

“ _Don’t worry. It’ll be alright. We’re here. We’re going to catch him and find your mommy.”_

But even Takumi couldn’t bring himself to believe all of his own words. There was so much life and jubilee just moments ago and now tumult and chaos had drowned all of that out.

How could it have gone this wrong?

His eyes scanned the devastation before him before they landed on a remnant of the Ganglari.

The indigo handle of the blade was no longer covered by the glow and was now an empty vessel, once holding a devastating amount of magic.

_Didn’t Corrin wield that back in the throne room? She was acting somewhat persistent back in the throne room._

_It can’t be that…she had something to do with this?_

_That…_

 “Haru! Prince Takumi, have you seen my boy Haru?” A young woman cried as she made her way over piles of rubble.

The little boy’s eyes opened wide at the familiar sound. “Mommy!”

“Haru!” She gasped, extending her arms wide as she hurried towards the two.

Takumi handed the boy back into his mother’s arms with a hard face. It was hard to be grateful for the heartfelt reunion when his blood was boiling at the sight of Corrin holding his mother.

* * *

Mikoto’s eyes slowly began to open, a blurry vision of Corrin and Sakura’s sobbing faces came into her sight.

“C…Corrin? Sakura?” She struggled to get out. “What happened? The ceremony?”

“Mother, please save your energy. We were attacked but we’re all okay. We’re all safe.” Sakura said through sobs.

“Attacked? By who?”

“We…We don’t know yet, but we’ll figure it out soon.” Hinoka said. “But I wouldn’t doubt if it was a plan from those Nohrian scum…” She mumbled the rest under her breathe, knowing how much her mother would chastise her for jumping to conclusions.

Corrin looked at Hinoka with a tight frown, it felt like her heart were in knots. She already knew who was behind it but knew it wouldn’t be wise to fire up any emotions, especially after all of this. Mikoto felt the darkness around her become heavy and she shut her eyes.

All of the Hoshidan children held their breath in silence but released a gracious sigh of relief when they saw her softly breathing.

“Yes…we’ll find out who did this to you, Mother.” Corrin agreed weakly and moved stray strands of hair away from her pallid face.

“No need, Sister.” Takumi said as he walked towards the circle of family in the heart of the square. Corrin could literally feel the animosity brewing from him and already knew what was coming. “After all, you already know who’s to blame? Right, Princess of Nohr?”

“Takumi, what on earth are you going on about?” Hinoka demanded, her emotions in a whirl.

All eyes followed the handle of the Ganglari that Takumi threw on the ground.

“Doesn’t this look familiar, Sister? Is this not the weapon you were wielding?” His voice was deep with rage.

Corrin stared at it in disbelief. He wasn’t wrong though, so many countless lives were lost because of her, because she was used as the mule for the dark weapon.

“Y-Yes. The Ganglari… it was—” She struggled to swallow the lump in her throat.

“Just as I suspected, this is the work of the Nohrians. This is something along their war tactics. Let me guess, the sword you carried, the Ganglari, was it a gift from King Garon?” Ryoma mused, deep creases forming on his forehead as he pondered, trying his absolute hardest to hide how shaken he was by everything.

She nodded. “I’m…I’m so sorry I couldn’t do anything to stop this.”

“Your apology means NOTHING.” Takumi spat. “Don’t even try to play the victim. You knew all along of this plan, didn’t you! You were trying so hard to keep the sword within castle walls, is that why you wanted to go to your room first?”

His finger pointed to the devastation behind him. “This, all of this, is your fault. Mother got hurt, along with countless others who got tangled in your evil plan. It wouldn’t have happened if you hadn’t shown up on our door step. Nohrian scum like you don’t belong here!”

“Takumi! What are you saying to your own sister?” Hinoka demanded, but Corrin could tell by her contorted expression that even she was questioning her sister’s loyalty.

“This…Nohrian scum…isn’t my sister.”

 “NO!” Corrin cried. “Honestly. I had no idea that this would happen. The sword itself was emoting such a negative sensation, I…I just had a bad feeling about it, so I wanted to leave it behind! I would never want to do anything to hurt you!” _Again…_

“You haven’t even been within our borders for a day, and you already ruined the harmony we struggled so hard to maintain despite _your kingdom’s_ heinous attempts.”

“No way….Big Sister…” Sakura whispered, hiding behind Ryoma, even he looked torn and lost.

“Takumi…I…No, this isn’t…” _What I want. I wanted to save us. I swear._

It felt like someone was pushing their hand into her chest and mockingly squeezing her heart.

The heavy air burned her lungs. And for the first time in a long time, she wanted to stop everything and hide. Even when she was battling against her father, every cell in her body wanted to keep fighting, to not give up. This chilling foreign sensation of fear was so overwhelming, she didn’t know how to make of it.

She knew that simply knowing the future doesn’t make the road any less arduous. She knew the weight of changing the future is beyond crippling, but helplessly witnessing the same devastation again left an even deeper painful wound.

_I swear on my life, Takumi._

_I was trying…_

Her erratic breathing hitched as everything went blinding white.

Almost immediately, darkness shrouded her vision and all she could hear was an ear-piercing shrill echoing and bouncing off the chilling, lonely, yet familiar blackness.

_I never wanted this to happen, not again._

* * *

_…You are the ocean’s gray waves_

_Destined to seek_

_Life beyond the shore_

_Just out of reach_

_Yet the waters ever change…_

_“A…Azura…?”_

Her own voice didn’t even sound like it, like it was being drowned out and distorted, and it terrified her.

Her heart froze at the sight before her.

Azura’s pallid face was bloodied and a large scaly claw was pinning her neck and body to the ground. Tears were welling in her eyes as her hand gently lifted to touch the claw. _Corrin’s_ claw.

Warmth and comfort permeated through the cold darkness surrounding Corrin. 

“Kill me if you want, but…do it as yourself.”

_A…AZURA!_

* * *

“You can’t possibly be taking her side, Brother!”

“You saw what happened. All of the illusions went immediately for Corrin over us, Hoshidan royalty. There must be some truth behind her words. She could’ve very easily overpowered us in that divine form but she didn’t.”

“You’re absolutely absurd if you think I’m going to let this slide! She is the cause of all of this, the deaths of our people and devastation of our land, HER!”

“Takumi, do not let rage rule over your life and judgement. We must leave some room for Corrin to explain her side.”

“I refuse to believe someone like her can truly be one of us. I can’t…I refuse.”

_Those voices…they sound so familiar, like…_

“Ryoma…Takumi?” Corrin began to lift her body cold ground and winced from the pain in her rib. “Wh…What happened?”

She saw the myriad of emotions before her. She saw the concerned eyes of Sakura, gripping her staff, hesitating to pour more magic on her wounds. Hinoka was leaning on a piece of rubble, placing a gentle hand on Corrin’s warm forehead, a wistful smile gracing her lips. Ryoma had a stern expression over his underlying relief that she had finally awoken. Azura’s eyes looked glassy, as if she had been crying. But she didn’t get a good look at his expression as he hastily turned away once she awoke.

But in that split second his expression was contorted with pain and confusion.

He was hurt and lost, beyond words.

She looked beyond him and was immediately reminded of the nightmare she had just endured.

“Thank goodness,” Azura said, breaking the silence. “You’ve come back.”

“Yes…I’m…I’m sorry. I lost control of myself because of…” Corrin began.

“Please, don’t worry about it. It was the blood of the ancient dragon that runs in your veins. But you’re special, Corrin. You can actually take the form of a dragon.” Ryoma explained, returning his divine weapon to his side.

 “Yes, I’ve heard stories about this but this is my first time seeing it in real life…”

Corrin leaned on Hinoka to stand up and was face to face with the devastation before her. “Enough about me…the entire town it’s…”

_Destroyed._

_Because of me._

Ryoma nodded sorrowfully. “Corrin, your father, King Garon, must’ve planted that weapon on you as a trap.” He gently placed a hand on her shoulder. “All of this is not your fault but instead the Kingdom of Nohr’s. You were fooled into being a mule for your father. He masterminded everything, knowing full well you would be captured and brought before the queen…”

Takumi, still facing away from his siblings, had his eyes glued to the ground as he bit the inside of his tongue, trying his absolute best from lashing out.

But he knew better than to speak out against the Crown Prince. His deliberations and conclusions would always come second to that of the Crown Prince, it was a lesson he had come to learn time and time again.

Regardless of what anyone else said, Takumi knew that Corrin was not what she said she was.

He had long strayed from the wishful thinking that she would one day return unscathed. He knew the reality of the situation.

Corrin had grown up in a Nohr, a completely separate world from his, without ever knowing the Dawn Dragon's blood that flowed within her, without ever knowing her roots and where she belonged. But she knew who was there to raise and nurture her into the young woman she was today- she would never choose Hoshido over Nohr. 

At this point, it is impossible for her to fathom and believe that blood is thicker than water, not when she lived within the dark kingdom's walls for so many years. 

Even if she did, dark magic littered the Kingdom of Nohr. She could've been brainwashed by their Nohrian magic to be used as a puppet and could strike against him and his siblings at any moment. 

And he was going to prove it to his family and protect them from her, even if it meant potentially losing everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You have no idea how excited I am to reach when Corrin branches off into Birthright path...it's really hard to stay motivated when I have to follow the beginning of the game. Of course I tried my best to stray here and there from the game dialogue!


End file.
